The Phoenix: 100 Years in the Balance
by HikaruTheHunter
Summary: 100 years after the Fifth Great Shinobi War, a group of shinobi travel back to the time of Naruto Uzumaki's reign to stop an unrelenting force known as "The Phoenix". Can the past be saved in order to preserve the future? Or will things change for the worse? Based on a DND game (the after story). Rated M for later chapters: NARUKIBA main pairing, some OCOC and others. AU Rated M


**Author's Note(s): This is a total alternate universe, original, story. Based on a DND game I ran (currently running), this story will be totally a collaborative effort from everyone playing. Thank you for reading! BYTHEWAY, the other stories are in the process of being written; bear with me. These events take place after the DND game has finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'.**

**THE PHOENIX**

CHAPTER ONE: BLOOD ON THE LEAVES

"_They say that the phoenix comes from the ashes and rises again…to give a ray of hope from its majestic wings. They say that a bird such as that can only come back again and again for so long…"_

**An explosion**

The whole entire land shuddered as if it had gotten a chill; the earth cracked and split, the trees began to crumble and fall. The explosion had been too much for those on the battlefield to handle. Muffled screams and moans were all anyone could hear on the field. Some had their eardrums bleeding from the tumultuous noise.

"ALL SHINOBI FORCES! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! KEEP IT STRONG IN THE NAME OF THE-!" **Another explosion**

That explosion had pushed back the Allied Forces far. It annihilated anyone in its path. Luckily, there were still tons of survivors. Hope and morale was dwindling in the balance of life and death; how would this end?

A malevolent force levitated above the field. "You shant defeat me. As I have done before, your lives will be tested," he spoke in low, deafening tones, "the world of Shinobi is nothing without a little chaos. Forget what you know about your Will of Fire and what not: the will of evil is what you shall know." With that, he charged up another beam.

Before he could cast the attack, a kunai hit his hand, piercing at lightning speeds. "What…!?"

A single man stood in the clearing below: in front of the alliance and before the force above. "**You**…" The force stated devilishly, as if cursing with only his tongue. The man made no move to signal he was frightened or nervous, but stood proud. "You think you can stop me…? By yourself? Don't be a fool!"

"I don't…" The man spoke lightly, but loud enough to cut through the wind's force, "I don't think I can stop you! I **KNOW** I can!" With that, he stuck out his hand and wind started forming around his palm; the force of everyone's chakra started to source into the air and into the man's hand. A sphere formed, spinning at ungodly speeds; "With this one attack, I intend on ending this war." His blonde hair took hold of the wind and everyone backed up the soul of the single shinobi.

The man above laughed. "You think you can stop me with your puny ninjutsu? Try it!" He did some hand signals and held out his hand. "**Lightning Style**: **Blackened Chidori…**" He sped down at ultimate speeds, meeting face to face with the single shinobi. It was as if time had slowed down as the two locked eyes: blue with black. Good versus evil.

"**RASENGAN!**" The single shinobi shoved his hand forward, faster than the other shinobi could even comprehend. The cloaked man let out a blood curdling scream as he was sent flying backwards, flesh and cloth left in his aftermath. The force of the attack pushed back a few of the Shinobi Allied Forces, but people were in awe at the intensity of the attack. The man hit a gigantic boulder full force, paralyzing him instantaneously. He let out slowed breaths as he watched the blonde approach him. "Y-You…will pay…" He coughed up blood, but continued talking. "You think you're powerful…? D-Do you think…you can protect everybody?"

The blonde shinobi hunched over and got right in his face, "No. I don't. But I'm willing to try."

With that, the war had ended and the skies were now blue again once the evil's chakra signature had faded. The whole entire army of shinobi cheered, jubilant and true; the Fifth Great Shinobi War had ended successfully. With the threat taken care of, the blonde shinobi started walking back towards the people he had saved. Falling to his knees, blacking out.

…uto…

…a…uto!

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes opened slowly, groggy and heavy. "H-Hu..h…?"

"Naruto! You're awake…"

The blue eyed shinobi looked around the room a couple of times then back to the other person in the room. "W-where…what…?"

"Don't worry…it's over. You won…" The voice chimed, seeming a little choked up from tears, "Naruto Uzumaki…you fucking won."

Naruto Uzumaki sat up slowly, wincing from slight pain. He took a moment to observe his injuries: a broken arm, most likely from the powerful Rasengan he had pulled off, and a tight bandage around his torso. He then looked clearly at who he was talking to. "Did I…? Is everyone okay, Sakura?"

Sakura Haruno nodded and strolled over to the window, opening the curtains slightly; bright rays of sun entered, blinding the blonde at first, but then he realized that the sun was finally showing. It really was over. He smiled lightly then looked down at his lap. A broken necklace of jade sat there, looking straight back up at him. He cupped the jewelry in his hands and sighed, "I see not everything was saved…"

"We can always make you a new one," Sakura said, noticing he had found his necklace, "but that's beside the point…I need to deliver some awesome news for you…"

Naruto's ears perked up and he looked at his female teammate, "What…?"

"You've been elected by the council…and everyone in the village…as the official Sixth Hokage." Sakura stated, crossing her arms matter-of-factly.

"S-Sixth Hokage…?" Naruto couldn't believe it at first; two wars and finally his dream had come true, "you mean it…?"

All the pinkette could do was nod and the blonde smiled wide, tears tracing his cheeks; they seemed to catch his whisker scars as he laughed a tiny bit. "Oh man…this is what I've wanted…now there's only one more thing I have to do. Am I able to leave my room…?"

Sakura tilted her head a bit, frowning, "I don't know if it's a good idea. You took some pretty bad injuries…but who am I kidding? You're probably gonna go anyway," she took a moment to head to the door, opened it, then stopped, "he's waiting for you on top of the Hokage Mountain."

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO: TEN YEARS AFTER FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR, TWO WEEKS AFTER FIFTH GREAT NINJA WAR**

Naruto got out of his bed slowly, practicing walking around for a few, before heading out the window. He rushed as fast as he could, wind passing his face and staining his skin; Naruto reached the mountain faster than he could even realize and he saw what he was looking for.

"Kiba…" Naruto mused, blinking a couple of times.

"You know, I remember how many times as kids we used to come up here to look at the view and notice how much the Fourth Hokage looked like you…those were innocent times, yah know?" Kiba Inuzuka explained, not facing Naruto right away. He took a breath and faced the blonde. The Uzumaki couldn't help but smile and blush a tiny bit at the brunette's looks; he looked more handsome than he had ever been. The two met halfway and embraced tight, both trying to hold back tears. "I thought I had lost you…" Naruto spoke, remembering the tragic event during the war.

Kiba smirked and chuckled through tears, "Don't think I'm that weak! It was just a couple of stab wounds…"

Naruto pulled back, but kept his hands on Kiba's shoulders, looking him over; the bandages showed a tiny bit through the unzipped jacket, and he flinched. Kiba tilted his chin up, "Idiot, don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good…'cause I need to make sure the new Hokage has everything he needs for office." Kiba spoke. Naruto looked confused and the brunette rolled his eyes, "I'm your new assistant."

"What…?!" Naruto asked, beyond surprised. Kiba chuckled, "Sakura and I are your second in charges. Although, I believe I'm a little bit closer than her, no?" Naruto nodded and laughed, confusion replaced with happiness. They hugged once more and the sun started to set a bit.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The entire Leaf Village gathered in front of the Hokage Mountain to hear the new Hokage's speech. It was a joyous event, another Namikaze had entered the office. In the main office, Sakura and Kiba stood waiting to guide Naruto out to where he was giving his speech. The blonde's stomach was churning and both assistants could tell he was nervous. "Just be yourself…" Sakura reassured.

"Yeah, they know how you are. You can't really disappoint them." Kiba added on, causing Naruto to stand slowly. He grabbed his father's cloak from a stand and slipped it on. "I'm ready I think…be right behind me?"

Kiba and Sakura nodded, "Of course!" They said in unison. Sakura started out the door, followed by Naruto, but Kiba grabbed the blonde's hand. "You'll do great." He squeezed his hand and Naruto smiled, feeling his body fill with confidence. The three left and headed out.

The anxious crowd began to silence once Naruto approached the railing. "Hey, Konoha!" Naruto shouted out. Kiba and Sakura face palmed. "Maybe himself wasn't so right…" Sakura muttered to Kiba silently; all he could do was nod in agreement and chuckle. Naruto continued, "So...I guess I'd like to start off with a big thanks…regardless of everything that's been a part of my past that has been bad, you have really pushed me to continue towards this goal…

The goal of having you as friends and family…I've lost a few of you…and gained a few more, and with all these years under my belt, I feel like I'm finally ready to take the place of Lady Tsunade. I believe you deserve someone who can protect you through thick and thin, and that's what I believe I am. As a kid growing up, I never really knew what was right from wrong, and how to actually be a good shinobi. But with people…people that I looked up to…Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Jiraiya, and even some of my enemies…I became a stronger and wiser ninja. But the majority of my power came from you. All of you…

Whenever you feel powerless, just remember that if you just take refuge in those around you…and fight for them…believe in them, and in yourself, you truly will become amazing. And you have done that for me. I thank all of you…and most of all, I want to thank the parents I always had but never knew: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I got to talk to them a few times…through the Nine Tails…and they were amazing people. I can see why you all liked them…and I hope their hope and powers carry over to me as I take this journey with all of you. Believe me when I say this:"

Naruto took a moment to breathe and looked back to Sakura and Kiba, who looked beyond impressed and proud. He stuck his tongue playfully and laughed loudly, "I will not fail you!" The crowd cheered loudly as the Hokage's last words were spoken and the applause continued as Naruto watched people call out his name and stick their fists in the air proudly; he had led an army to win a war and now he was leading a village to live fruitfully.

Kiba came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's your first order of business, Lord Hokage?"

Naruto's happiness seemed to fade a bit as it turned to seriousness, "Come with me. Both of you. I've been thinking about this for a while now."

The three headed back inside and into Naruto's new office. He went behind his desk and took out a new scroll. "I need to call a meeting with all the Kages. And all leaders of villages."

"What for, may I ask?" Sakura asked, already readying scrolls to send out. She summoned her slugs in a group of ten and prepared to write down what Naruto had to say.

"This law…needs to pass. It needs to happen. To protect any future shinobi from going through what the Akatsuki did to me and the others." Naruto spoke gravely. The room got quiet and Kiba walked up to Naruto's desk, "Are you saying…you're trying to pass a law on Jinchuriki?"

"Not necessarily…just the identities and locations of these Jinchuriki." Naruto explained, "Write this down Sakura: I, as the Sixth Hokage, would like to call a meeting for all village leaders and Kages to discuss a serious matter. This proposal is to prevent any wars from happening in the future."

Sakura copied down the message and copied it, sticking each one to one of her slugs. They dissolved into the ground with the scrolls and were off to each village.

"Are you sure you want to do this…? Won't this cause some sort of problem?" Sakura asked, getting a little nervous. Kiba nodded, "Yeah. I mean, if the Jinchuriki are under wraps, wouldn't it make it more dangerous to keep them sacred?"

Naruto shook his head, "I've got it…trust me, guys."

The two assistants nodded, then sighed, "Got it. You're lucky you're so believable." Sakura said, leaving the office, "I'm off to meet my team. I'll see you all later."

Kiba waited until Sakura exited the room then found himself kneeling down next to Naruto, "Naruto, I think you're doing the right thing. Honestly, it sounded shaky at first, but of course, I don't understand. I was never a Jinchuriki."

Naruto smiled a little bit, "My first law could be explosive, I realize that. But if I can get all the shinobi nations to agree, I could save any kids or people from the heartache people like Gaara, Bee, or myself had to go through."

"I love it when you're caring. That's why I need you to answer my question…" Kiba spoke, seriously. Naruto sighed and stood, "Kiba…I can't answer anything just yet…"

"Even after everything we've been through," Kiba stood, going to the opposite side of the room, "after everything we've _done_…everything that we promised each other…you can't give me an answer?"

Naruto remained silent. Kiba continued, "Come on…you know…? I…I had doubts at first. But I pursued you because you were special. You were friends with me from a young age, then we grew apart, but came back together…now you're pushing me away again…"

"I'm not pushing you away!"

"Then what is it? Is it someone else? Or is it that you're scared of what everyone will think…?" Kiba asked, sounding a little hurt. "Make damn sure it's not one of those."

Naruto sighed and went up to Kiba, gripping his hands. "Kiba…it's hard. I like you a lot. I really do. I love you even. But, just give me some more time, please?"

Kiba looked beyond hurt but nodded, "Whatever you say, Hokage-sama." And with that, Kiba walked out of the office.

Naruto watched him leave and sighed, returning to his desk. He got out an empty scroll and a brush. "Here we go, Naruto…"

_In the events that a Jinchuriki needs to be created, the village the vessel belongs to will not be disclosed. Therefore, the identity also will not be disclosed._

_Furthermore, if in the case of one of more Jinchuriki is created, the villages must have a meeting to discuss the boundaries and numbers._

_If surpassed the limit, the village must divide the Jinchuriki evenly._

_Only the Kages and Leaders shall know who and which Jinchuriki are what._

_This law shall not be broken unless in case of dire emergency, which in that case, will need to be a unanimous decision from all Leaders._

_Once the law is broken, the Jinchuriki may rise again as a known ally._

**YUKIGAKURE NO SATO, 100 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

"Fuck all of this, and fuck all of you!"

**SLAM!**

A lone boy slid down the door he had just slammed, which happened to belong to his room.

He was wearing a light blue and grey kimono along with a large brown cloth around his waist. A black turtleneck was on underneath and two earrings pierced the top of his left ear. The boy's hair was silverfish-grey, in a short high ponytail. His beautiful tangerine eyes seemed to illuminate the scars on his face: one across his lips vertically and diagonally, then two on his right cheek. His skin was a little tanned but still pale, an oxymoron at its best.

Tears started to form at his eyes but he wiped them away quick with his sleeves. He stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling out a scroll. "I need to get this to somebody who will listen to me…" He spoke quietly, his voice a little hoarse.

"_Dear Kenzo._

_We need to gather all of the Jinchuriki that we know of and have a meeting._

_Something major has come up. Please come quick. We will meet in the Hot Springs._

_S. Kiroki"_

He did a few handsigns and conjured a pure, white bird. He held it in his hands for a few, then tied the small scroll to his leg. "Go find Kenzo-san, Yadiyae." He opened his window and sent the bird out into the wild. It flew away and the boy closed his window quickly. Knocking sounded at his door and the boy quickly turned, doing handsigns, "**Sealing Tag: Lock!**" He whispered as he launched a tag to the door. Instantly, it became immobile.

The knocking continued and the boy started packing a large rucksack. A voice chimed, "Sonick! Sonick, open this damn door!"

Sonick Kiroki did nothing to make an effort to reply, and continued packing up. He grabbed a few scrolls, two kimonos, some of his mementos, and extra weaponry. Lifting his kimono, he strapped on his kunai pouch and quickly rushed over to his closet.

"Open this damn door! The empress wishes to speak with you!" The voice seemed demanding and loud.

Sonick pushed away clothes and quickly tapped the wooden panel behind the closet. "Open sesame…" He muttered to himself as the wood panel fell over, revealing a path with stairs. He stepped in and picked the panel back up, moved the clothes back in place and then the panel. He headed down the stairs, which was lit by torches, and reached another door. "**Release!**" The door upstairs in his room opened as he spoke and two guards stormed in, confused and angry. "Dammit! He escaped. Alert the empress that number one has escaped." The other guard nodded and went off.

The remaining guard waited a moment and sighed, looking around the room. He pushed over a bookcase, littering the contents all over the floor. "You're so sneaky…" He then glanced to the closet and opened it. He sniffed for a moment then smirked, "Found you." He punched a hole into the panel and it was demolished instantly. Sonick gasped a bit and opened the door, shutting it behind him; he had to hurry. In the room, which was once again lit by torches, there was a table. A scroll and a single bo-staff cluttered the table and the Kiroki boy ran up, grabbing both. He stuck the scroll into his rucksack then grabbed the bo-staff just as the door behind him swung open.

"You little brat…you think you can escape me…?" The guard spoke.

"No, but I plan on killing you." Sonick spoke, gravely, getting into his bo stance.

The guard removed his helmet to reveal long black hair, scars littering his face, and deep malevolent black eyes. "Tell me something, Sonick, do you really think you'll be able to stop me…?"

"Yes…I do. Now let me leave, or else I'll have to kill you. I know you aren't really one of Lady Misane's guards. Who the **fuck** are you?" Sonick spoke, not taking any bullshit from the mysterious man in front of him.

The man chortled and spit on the ground, "It doesn't matter who I am."

"Then prepare to feel a world of hurt!" Quickly Sonick did a side flip and swung his bo staff around, connecting quickly with the side of the man's face. He fell over in pain, growling as he stood back up to attack. Sonick landed, smirking; he stuck his hand out and ushered him to come forward. "Try it!" The man did some handsigns, "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" A great fire expelled from the enemy's mouth and straight towards the silver haired teen.

"**Rejection!**" Sonick quickly spun his bo staff dexterously in a fast circle, deflecting the fire back at the man. With great surprise, the man was hit with the fire, covering his face. Sonick swung his bo staff back and growled, as the smoke cleared. The man chuckled, as he was unharmed. "I'm going now. If you think you can stop me here, let's see what happens in the past…!" With that he raised his hands above his head. "**Forbidden Technique**: **Space-Time Wormhole!**" He shouted as a dark hole opened up in the little room. He smirked and looked Sonick dead in the eyes, "Just watch me ruin your futures…" And he floated into the hole, closing it up right away. Sonick's eyes widened as he had disappeared right in front of him.

'_He used that technique!? I really do have to meet the others before it is too late!'_ Sonick thought, quickly doing some handsigns, "**Transportation Technique!**" He disappeared and found himself at the border of the Hot Springs Village and the Snow. He entered Hot Springs and came to a clearing of the once vital village. Sonick put down his bo staff and rucksack, then took a seat on the dry grass, cross legged. "Sekkai…I hope you are watching me right now…" Sonick spoke to the skies above, looking terribly sad.

"What's the issue?" A voice called, startling the silver haired boy to stand. He then realized it was none of than Kenzo Evans.

Kenzo had piercing yellow eyes that never blinked, small pupils included. He almost looked like an owl. His reddish hair went to his chin and he wore a more modern grey and black kimono; his left hand was bandaged and armored. Most likely for his katana. Kenzo crossed his arms and stared Sonick down, "What's the problem?"

"_He's_ back…" Sonick stated calmly. Kenzo's eyes went from slightly wide to wider than ever, "You mean…oh dear. This **is** a problem. Luckily, the others should be here any moment." Suddenly, wind blew past the two of them and a girl with long sandy blonde hair stood in its wake. "When we talk about him, you mean the Phoenix?" She spoke, turning to face them.

"Lyza…" Sonick muttered; she had to travel all the way from Sunagakure and it amazed him at how fast she had gotten the message.

"Hey kid," Lyza smiled, walking up to Sonick. She then passed him and went up to Kenzo, slapping him across the face. "You didn't call back."

Kenzo rubbed his cheek, "Not important right now, right?"

"Right. So The Phoenix is back…? Did you encounter him?" Lyza Ebiratsu stated, facing Sonick. Lyza was a force to be reckoned with; her ability to manipulate sand and water style techniques gave people the chills. In addition to her amazing chakra control, she had quite the sex appeal. Her chartreuse green eyes seemed to fit in with her freckles and braided blonde hair. Her green and black outfit seemed to have been in battle many times.

"Yes. He attacked me and I put him up against a wall. Then he…he used the technique." Sonick explained. The two older shinobi looked at each other then back to Sonick. Kenzo walked up, "He used the forbidden scroll technique? But how, I thought it was safe in your hands?"

"It was," Sonick stated, "he already knew it."

Things had just gotten dire. Kenzo sighed, "Okay, then we have to go after him."

Sonick and Lyza both looked as if there was a ghost behind Kenzo, "What!?" They shouted in unison. Lyza got right in Kenzo's face, "This is dangerous! The scroll can only handle three uses! If we go into the past or wherever he went, we might not be able to come back. How do we even know where he went?"

"I think I have an idea." A voice cut through the argument and all of the others looked in the direction of the owner.

A white Hokage cloak blew slightly in the wind and brunette hair followed as well. "I need to send you five into the past."

Two others came from behind the Hokage and joined the group: one with Inuzuka markings and blonde highlights throughout brunette hair, he smirked as he saw Sonick. "Sorry we're late!" The other one had brown hair that was tied down a bit, and he had a lazy disposition to him. Sonick smirked, "Hokage-sama…Shuroko…Shikamaru…"

Kenzo smiled, "Glad everyone is here now. Where has this guy gone?"

"Well, I insure you that he has gone back to the past to stop Naruto Uzumaki from defeating him in the Fifth Great Ninja War." Takuyo Uzumaki stated: the Eighth Hokage. Takuyo had brunette hair that resembled his predecessors', except not blonde. "But it won't be during wartime. It'll be at a certain time when Naruto has realized his meaning in life. He wants to destroy everything that Naruto knew and held close."

"What's our job then…? Specifically." Lyza asked, crossing her arms. Takuyo took a moment and breathed, "Well, you need to first ensure that the war happens. I know it sounds bad, but nothing would be the way it is now if the war hadn't happened. But instead of leaving the Phoenix to rise again…you need to kill him off for good."

"You have to remember, we're from this time…what if Naruto or…anybody doesn't necessarily believe us?" Shuroko asked, "I mean…that's a little farfetched to just walk up to someone and say, 'hey, I'm your great grandson!'"

Kenzo nodded, "I'm sure he'll believe us. It is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest shinobi that has ever lived."

"Agreed. Sonick, I understand you have the scroll?" Takuyo asked, and the silver haired teen nodded, taking out of his rucksack from the ground. "Here." He handed it to the Hokage and the brunette unraveled it right away. It laid on the ground, hundreds of kanji gracing the canvas. He did a few handsigns and slammed his fist into the middle of the scroll. "**Forbidden Technique: Space-Time Wormhole!**" A dark hole opened up in the sky and everyone watched it grow larger.

"You five will enter the wormhole. Shikamaru and Kenzo are your team leaders. Find Naruto Uzumaki immediately and Kami be with you." Takuyo stated over the loud winds that were brewing. Sonick, Lyza, Kenzo, Shuroko, and Shikamaru all gathered in the center, below the wormhole. Takuyo smirked, "I know you all can do it…" With that, he teleported away, leaving the others in an empty field.

The wormhole waited for them to exit and Sonick sighed, "Are we ready?"

"I don't know…this seems dangerous…but, we have to, right?" Shuroko asked. Kenzo nodded and Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just get this over with. If we're tactful and careful about this, we should be able to get this done in a sinch…"

"Remember, we have to get Naruto to believe that there will be a Ninja War…" Kenzo replied to everyone. "Now, everyone…jump!" The five jumped, but did not return to the ground as they all were carried into the wormhole above. As they were all in, the wormhole closed up, leaving the field motionless and empty like before.

The mission was simple: **start the Fifth Great Ninja War**.

**THE PHOENIX**

CHAPTER ONE: BLOOD ON THE LEAVES - **END**


End file.
